RPlog:The Bounty Even Hunters Avoid
-He could hear the commotion even before he entered the cantina. Thrask knew this place could be bad, and tonight was no exception. It would seem that Greven Sylar and a few of his pirate thugs were take some time out of their busy schedule of killing and stealing, to kill and steal off the clock. The quarren pauses at the entrance and looks the scene over, he recognized Mayre and Frederiko, but not the other woman. Then the scene exploded and something odd happened, Greven began attacking his own thugs. Then it hit him, Greven was helping. He obviously had some other motive, but Thrask couldn't figure it out at the moment. As Mayre attacks, and the hooded woman grabs Frederiko and runs, Thrask lays a hand on the hilt of his sword and his blaster. -A howl of pain rings out from the ringleader as Mayre's knives slice into his tendons, sending the muscles rolling up into little knots up around his elbows. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME, FOUL WOMAN??" the creature screeches, as his hands dangle uselessly, hovering now non-threateningly over Frederiko's hunched form. He recoils back, nursing his wounds and shaking his hands about, trying to regain control in his limbs. -Meanwhile, the Trandoshan staggers backwards, his eyes watering from the blow to his nose. He sneezes once. Twice. Being punched in the nose always made him sneeze. "You will pay for that, HUMAN!" he exclaims tearfully, his scaled hands wiping the wetness from his eyes. Forgetting about the squat Ortolan, he turns his fury on Wes. He pulls a small palmblaster out of his pocket and points it at the smuggler. The gun is almost laughably small in the hands of the giant lizard. "Now you will pay!" -The Aqualish seems almost confused to find himself dangling up over the floor. He squirms and flails, trying to get his feet back on the ground. But before he is successful in that endeavor, he finds a fist flying at his face. He joins the Trandoshan in the bleary eyed club, except that his eyes are all scattered about his face. "GRUG!" he grunts as the blow lands, along with a cracking noise that may well be one of his nose tusks. He falls limp for a minute but then his struggling resumes. -Frederiko allows himself to be led off by Ai'kani, clutching the little box to his body with one hand,while the other hand is held by the woman dragging him along. The barkeep seems to heave a sigh and moves over to the entrance of the bar, as if to say "You're not coming back here." Apparently behind the bar was a popular hiding spot when fights broke out, and he was tired of harboring the weak and scared. -The first hit was a good one, Wes could tell by the stinging in his hand. Now they were in for it. Wes prepared himself for the attack the trandoshan was likely to unleash on him next. It had been a few days since his last brawl so he felt a bit stiff, still he liked it when things got ugly, he felt much more comfortable. The trandoshan was obviously slower then him but that didn't stop the creature from leveling a blaster at the man. "Damn." No sense in sparing the rod. Stepping forward quickly Wes landed another punch this one finding it's mark below the belt. Stepping towards someone with a blaster was a good idea, Wes was sure. At the very least it might be a surprise. -With the ringleader realing back, Mayre leaps from where she is, aiming a high kick to the being's chest, "Give it a rest." If the kick lands, she will push off him toward the Trandoshan. As she moves, she spins the flashing, blood edged blades until she holds them pommels forward. With luck and timing, she can bring them crashing down on the back of the trandoshan's head. If she misses, she'll roll with it. -The bar is slowly getting into an uproar as patrons start making bets on the fight among each other and cheering. As the barkeep stands in the way of Ai'kani's destination, the woman grunts and quickly diverts her path. "Are things always so violent here," she wonders outloud before finally finding a corner for Frederiko to hide in. Guiding him under the table of a booth, Ai'kani smiles to him and nods. "You stay here and if you need me, call for me, kay? I will be right back." Standing straight, the woman looks towards the brawl as fists are flying every which-way. She must stop this senseless beating. Pushing herself through the crowd, the hood of the woman falls back, revealing white hair with green and blue streaks. "Enough!" She tries to scream over the clatter of breaking tables and groaning injured, but it is of no use. "They are beaten! Stop this senseless violence!" -Greven stumbles back into the bar the Aqualish lands a solid kick to his chest, though his grip on the arachnid does not faulter. It had been weeks since he had been able to relieve anger and his actions tonight clearly showed it. Trying to keep up on the situation with the others that had rushed to Fred's aid, the trando's gun is noted. Reaching to a sheath at his side, a rodian dagger is withdrawn quickly. "You were warned..." he grumbles, driving the dagger towards the beings stomache. After several moments with the dagger, Greven throws the body towards the door of the establishment, preparing for another round should it stand from the ground. -The prone form of the Aqualish lands near Thrasks feet, he sighs as the violence only escalates. Thrask then notes the hooded woman. Her face now shown, he notices her vibrant hair. The as the woman attempts to calm the brawl, Thrask steps up behind her. Not too close to be noticed or cause the woman any fright, but close enough to help if another over-eager patron decides to go after her. Wes unconceals Greven's mom. -The ringleader is kicked to the floor as Mayre's boot lands its blow, which sends him toppling towards the floor directly behind the Trandoshan. The woman's knives would have found the back of the Trandoshan's head if Wes's well-aimed punch had not sent the being doubling over and stumbling about. In his pain, he ends up stepping on his ringleader friend, who lets out an alarmed grunt, but does not even have the stamina left to protest the foot on his chest with any coherent words. The Trandoshan nearly falls over, stumbling as he steps on his friend. Finally, the giant lizard hobbles towards the door,hoping he will be able to escape. -The ringleader, once the Trandoshan is off of his chest, attempts to get up but falls again to the floor. His hands were useless for fighting, unable to even make a fist. With his reptile friend abandoning him, and his Aqualish friend stuck with knives, he knows when he is beat. Perhaps the woman yelling about peace was right. For this moment anyway. He would go get healed up and return, hopefully finding the Ortolan alone. The blue creature would pay for this, surely. -Even the Aqualish knows better than to get up and invite more punishment, so he raises his hands in defeat, sending up a racuous cheer throughout the cantina, as money begins to change hands. Bleeding from the stomach where he was stabbed, the creature begins to drag himself towards the door, hoping his opponents will let him go. -Frederiko remains hidden behind the table, peeking out only as the cheering begins. A feeble smile breaks out on his face as he sees the creatures retreating. But suddenly, as the Trandoshan passes by her, a fist shoots out and he tries to punch her in the head. "Be quiet!" he exclaims. He just couldn't handle the preaching. -Wes waits for the Trandoshan to respond but apparently with his friends in such a state he decided it was best to let the fight go. There was little the thug could do when he was alone. Wes doesn't drop his guard however. He'd done more damage to the creatures pride then to it's body and that was dangerous. Luckily the trandoshan knew when it was beat and it sulked out of the cantina behind it's much more ruthlessly beat friends and his drinks were still waiting for him, hopefully that woman hadn't gotten any blood in them. wes sits back down at the bar, his arms buzzing with adrenoline. Well, he wasn't a credit richer but his soul was in balance. -Missing the Trandoshan, Mayre lands to one side of Wes, skidding a foot or two before coming to a stop. Whriling, she falls into an automatic stance, her gaze tracking the trio one by one until she is certain that they are leaving. Rising then, she nods once and spins her blades again until they are held again properly. Pausing long enough to clean her daggers, Mayre glances toward the woman and Fred in time to see the punch aimed at Ai'kani. "Watch it!" Though the impulse races through her to fling her daggers at the Trandoshan, she quells it. Besides, she might hit the woman and that would suck. The woman is blameless. -Okay. Good. They are starting to leave and they can still move on their own. That is good. No one is dead. Perhaps they will not start any more fights in the near future, but Ai'kani is relieved they still live. Looking back, she checks to see if Frederiko is still okay. She smiles as she sees the Ortolan peering over the edge of the table cautiously. Just like her old friend... so pacifistic. But something suddenly tugs her back. It comes to her quickly, giving no time for thought. Everything around her darkens and all she can sense is the Trandoshen. Instincts guide her body now and as the Trandoshen moves in on her suddenly, the woman twists around. Her arm follows her around, hitting his incoming punch and pushing it to the side of her. The motion follows through and her other arm extends directly in front of her. The ball of her palm cracks upwards into the alien's nose with the entire force of her body's motion behind it. -Greven watches as the aqualish drags his body from the cantina, wiping the blood from his blade and sliding it back into its respective sheath. Sliding back onto his stool, Greven lifts his mug of ale to his mouth, taking a large drink from it. The fight had been fun, though quickly ended, leaving the shista thirsting for more. Turning to the others that had been a part of the brawl. "Interesting..." he states with a grin, his eyes falling back on Mayre. "You're impressive with those blades..." -The quarren begins to move as he sees the creature lunge at the vibrant haired woman, but stops short as soon as he own reflexes kick in. Thrask stops and stands as the woman delivers an attack of her own. How could she have seen the being attack her? Thrask didn't know what had happened, or how she knew, but she could obviously defend herself. Looking up from the scene in front of him, he sees Greven talking to Mayre. Thrask only watches, knowing that if he joined the conversation that things would go badly. They always did with Greven. -The Trandoshan is taken off guard by the punch to the head. What was it with these people hitting him in the face unexpectedly today? At least it was above the belt this time. He lets off a few good sneezes once again, before picking up his pace towards the exit. Trandoshans would cause no more trouble today. The Aqualish, too, manages to crawl out of the bar under his own power. The ringleader, however, is still lying on the floor, having trouble getting up. Finally, Wuher motions to a wookiee guarding the door from the horrible intrusion of droids and the giant creature helps him to his feet and escorts him from the bar. Frederiko emerges from behind the table. "Thank you all," he says gratefully as the three vacate the bar. Clutching the package to him, he makes his way back towards the seat at the bar he had been sitting at. His food is still waiting for him there. -Mayre watches in astonishment as Ai'kani lands such a seemingly impossible blow. She shakes her head, smiling a little in admiration... When she is certain that the woman can handle herself, Mayre looks to Fred with a nearly sheepish smile. As she turns back toward the bar, Mayre's gaze touches Thrask and she smiles a warm smile, nodding to her friend. An incline of her head invites him to join her at the bar... but leaves it open should he decide not to. Turning back toward the bar herself, she seeks both Wes and Greven, nodding thanks to each in a quiet sort of way. Looking again to her blades, she finishes cleaning the first of them. Reseating it in it's carrier, she twitches her wrist and the blade is drawn back into it's sheeth. Turning her attention to the other, she works at the caustic liquid dribbling along it's edge. It would not do to leave even a trace of blood on the gleaming metal. Glancing up as Greven speaks, she inclines her head in acknowledgement, "Thank you. You handled yourself well." There is an odd sort of edge to her tone, though she lifts a quick smile to the fellow before finishing with the second blade. It too is reseated and drawn back into it's sheeth. -Wes wasn't always a man of words, so he nods in response turning his attention back to his drinks. He'd been here some time and he had yet to finish his first. Fistfights often disuade good drinking though, it was a good trade however. Wes was constantly on the alert for fights, the Blasted Stormy hosted them almost all standard hours of the day and night. Maybe this place wasn't SO bad after all. -Ai'kani relaxes herself as the trio depart. She bows her head for a moment; as if thanking that no one had been killed before her attention is pulling to the Ortolan. She smiles gently; adjusting the collar of her over-sized tunic on her shoulder. "A pleasure, friend Frederiko," she smiles and follows him back to the bar. Her eyes, however, travel over the two humans, the Shistavanen, and the Quarren. Each resonating different auras and yet achieved the same goal. "Amazing," she muses to herself; retaking her seat. -Greven's eyes bounce from patron to patron before finally resting on Thrask. Standing from his stool he downs the rest of his mug. Nodding to those involved he turns to the door and heads out into the dusty streets of Tatooine, another exciting night at chalmuns. -The sound of her comm unit rings and Mayre sighs. Dipping her hand into her belt, she brings it up and thumbs it on. "Mayre here." The tiny voice that comes from it sounds insistant. "All right. All right. I'll be right there." Turning to each in turn, she half smiles, "Be well. Be careful." To Frederiko, she adds, "See you later." Replacing her comm unit, she drops some coinage on the bar top and turns to make her way across the floor and out into the evening. -Then, as suddenly as it had started, it was all over. Mayre and Greven were gone, and thrask knew nothing about the other man. So, Thrask thinks to himself, why not just get that mug of caf like he had planned. Thrask walks up to the bar and sits beside the woman who had attempted to stop the brawl. Once seated he orders a mug of caf and turns to the woman... "Why did you try to stop the fight? Scenes like that happen quite often in a place like this you know." Thrask held no ill will toward the womans actions, he just found them a bit impotent considering the surroundings. -The woman looks up at the Quarren; curious at his words. However, she smiles gently as if the answer is always on her mind. "No one should die without having a chance to first be saved," comes her answer. She speaks in flowing words that come straight from within and needs not her mind's interruption. "There is something to be cherished in each life and even the darkest of people can still turn around and see the light behind them. It's never too late." Her brows furrow. "And had I allowed the continuation of their beating, I would have not done what I could to prevent their lives from being lost. Nothing is worth dying over. Not when there's always another way." -"Though there definatly are thing worth dying for, I generaly agree with you Mrs...?" Thrask pauses as he waits for a name. The mug of caf arrives, it's steam fills the air around Thrask with armoa. He lifts the drink to his lips and sips at the liquid as he waits. From afar, Ai'kani nudges. "Be careful 'round these two twinks..." -"My name is Ai'kani," she replies to him; offering a friendly hand. "My concern was that little Ortolan, mainly. The rest of you seemed to handle yourselves quite well. But, I must admit, I was concerned for the antagonists' lives, as well. Such a silly thing to die over. It would've been a tragic waste." She pauses. "Oh! My manners are horrible. May I ask your name?" -Wes had been listening in on the conversation as the quarren and peacemaker continued to talk. He remains silent until his first drink is finished. "I can think of a few things worth dying for sweetheart. A large sum of money for one, a ship of your own. Freedom I guess." Wes shrugs and takes up his second drink. "Anyway, that wasn't too bad of a brawl, I don't think anyone was going to die." For a time Wes wasn't sure if he was going to take a blaster hit though. Damn unfair fight. "You probably aren't interested in my opinion but thought I'd chime in anyway." -Staus wanders through the entry into the Cantina, his senses immediately overwhelmed by the thick smoke and loud chatter of a dozen conversations over the music. In his right fist he grips a perfectly shined and gleaming Force Pike. His shoulders slump a bit as he barely looks around the room before finding himself a table not too near to any other groups of people. Pulling out a chair and sitting, he places his weapon squarely on the table infront of him, pausing for the moment. -Thrask nods and smiles as well as he learns the womans name. Then as Wes chimes in with his opinion about death. It is sadly laking in Thrasks eyes, he ignores the man and continues to speak with Ai'kani. "It is very nice to meet you Ms. Ai'kani. It would seem that Mr. Frederiko is always getting into this type of trouble, though I am sure he values your help." Thrask pauses as the new arrivals enter the cantina, he eyes them for a moment before turning back to Ai'kani. "You can call me Barrien." Thrask doesn't want to lie to the woman, but he used his first name as to not draw uneeded attention. Not that he had said his name loud enough for anyone else to hear though. -"A pleasure," she nods to the Quarren and then turning her attention to Wes. "You aided us. Even though your intentions seemed to take pleasure in the brawl, you still helped. And no one was killed, so I believe that is cause for celebration, yes?" Patting the stool seat next to her, the woman nods to the human. "Join us if you'd like. Though I fear I must retire soon, I personally wouldn't mind the company. This place is hardly one for meeting new acquaintances, so this rare opportunity must be taken." -Wes smiles silently and shrugs scooting over closer to the two. he could tell the quarren was ignoring him, ah well, at least the woman was social enough. He didn't mind a little bit of company either. "Well, I'm usually over there at the Stormy, things get pretty bad around there, they get worse if you don't take care of things right off. A lot of people will tell you not to start a fight, but it's a quick way to end one." Wes sipped his drink, and relaized to the newcomer this probably seemed a little violent. Just how Tatooine was, if no one was shot or lost limbs it was a harmless bar brawl. "You had some smooth moves yourself, didn't need my help, I've got an issue with those type of people though, think they can do whatever they want, a good punch in the face is an easy lesson for them." -Staus slips a hand into the inside of his coat, retrieving a small palm scanner. He tosses it onto the table infront of him, and it topples over a couple times before coming to a rest between the two men. Staus lifts his Force Pike and holds it palm-up, rolling it back and forth in one hand, admiring the balance and craftmanship of the device. He lets out a heavy sigh, "Well ... this is about the sixth place we've checked, Nes. I'm gonna have to stick with my original bet at the beginning of the day. We're not finding anybody today," he scoffs, "just like yesterday, and the day before." He stops rolling his Pike back and forth in his hand for a second, cocking his head to the side and eyeing the scanner between them. On it's screen is a long list of names, the print to small to really read from where he is, but Staus practically knows it by heart by now, "That is, unless you're seeing something I'm not?" He shoots a look at Nesin, before taking a long gander around the cantina. -"Lum on the rocks." Greven grumbles to Wuher as he fishes for credits in his utility pouch. Credits were running thin these days, a sign that the crew needed to gather again, maybe hit a few cargo ships or something. After a moment a handful of credits are placed onto the bartop in exchange for a glass. Standing from the bar, Greven turns, his eyes falling on two men who enter, heavy weaponry brandished as though people might care. As he walks past the table he smirks, wondering if the needed skill might fall in line as well. Noticing the woman with oddly colored hair, Greven smiles and heads towards the table, smiling politely at Thrask. "Mind if I join you?" -Nesin takes a quick glance at the Pad, then looks around the room himself. "Yeah, it's been a slow week..I'm sure we'll find something." He takes the time to look at every table, the people sitting at it, and then the bar, and the people sitting there to. -Thrask nods to Wes as he comes into view, he wasn't ignoring him to be rude but because he figured the man was just commenting for kicks. He didn't figure he was trying to join the conversation. "Hello." Thrask says to the man before the Shist decides that he will again push his luck with Thrask. Turning to the being, Thrask states... "Do what you want Sylar." Well, this was turning out to be a rather interesting night. After the brawl he was worried Greven would be hungry for more, so Thrask would be on his guard. "Celebrate?" He says to Ai'kani finally, meaning that he was unsure what exactly she meant by the word. -"Celebrate," she repeats with an affirming nod, totally unaware of the tension between the Shist and the Quarren. "You really don't need a huge reason to celebrate. We are still alive. No one died from the brawl. Frederiko got to keep his box. And I got to meet three or four more new people that haven't tried to kill me." The white-haired woman laughs gently and shakes her head. "I jest." Or does she? Spinning around on her stool, the woman leans back against the bar and lulls her head back slightly. "Anyways, how about a round of drinks before we all go our separate ways?" -About half-way through Staus's exaggerated look around the cantina, he stops dead in his tracks. Sliding his Pike back onto the table infront of him, he hunches forward, laying his elbows acrossed it and grasping at the palm scanner infront of him. He taps at the controls, scrolling down the list of information. He looks up at Nesin and waves a hand for his friend to join him. Turning the display around with both hands he extends it out to Nesin and grins. He nods his head towards the bar not-so-subtly before looking back at Nesin. -Wes nods at the suggestion of the drinks. "That sounds good. How it's goin'?" Wes nods to Thrask politely. wes could sense some tension between the Quarren and the Shist and briefly pondered some funny instances where the two could have met but keeps his mouth shut. "I'm Wes, by the way." He introduces himself to each of the three and shakes hands firmly but not rudely if they're offered. "Celebration that we're alive? I'd prefer it be over a new job but. Life will do." Wes chuckled and finished his brandy. maybe one of these patrons had need of his services. He'd soon find out. -Suddenly, the woman sits up and blinks. Something... very wrong is happening somewhere else. A huge disturbance beyond this bar. Something pulling at every sense in her body and sending a chill down her spine. It's calling her just as Corellia had. "I have to go." The woman slides off her stool and lays some credits on the table. "It's not much, but please help yourself to a round." She looks among the three with a bow. "I hope to see you all again very soon. May the Force be with you." Quickly, the woman weaves through the tables and exits the bar. -Nesin looks over towards where Staus points, then back towards the device. He looks back at the bar to double check again, then glances towards his friend with a grin. He slowly moves his Bi-Polar from his side, and wields it firmly in his hands. "On the count of three..One...two.." -Greven smiles to Ai'kani. "It was a great thing you did tonight." he begins. "Fred has had so many unfortunate things happento him as of late." he pauses and laughs to himself. "Whatever he has in that box... it's a good thing that it wasn't stolen." Turning to Wes, Greven extends a paw. "Greven Sylvar." he beams, his night had been a good one, to say the least. Not sure exactly what to make of the woman's sudden urge to leave, Greven sighs, though does not sit down. Shifting his glance to Thrask, Greven flashes a tooth grin at Thrask. "Thrask. How are you this fine evening? I half figured that you would jump at the challenge, not to mention saving the poor Orto." -Thrask nods to Wes. "I am happy to meet you Mr. Wes, I say the way you help back there. As the lady had stated, seems you enjoyed it quite a bit." Thrask nods as Greven talks about the fight, he didn't need to get involved. Greven and Wes, and Ai'kani and Mayre, had things more than covered for two thugs. "I didn't think you would need my help Sylvar." Just then the woman up and leaves them, her rush drawing his attention. Thrask watches as she leaves and lets his gaze fall across the cantina on the way back to Greven. It is then that he sees the two men watching them, weapons drawn. And from the looks of them, they meant to use them. "I think we have fan Sylvar..." Thrask hand falls to his weapons as he doesn't let his gaze leave the two. -"Glad to meet you Greven, Sylvar is it? I've heard of you, you're out from Nar Shaddaa... Handy in a brawl too." As the woman stood up to leave Wes did the same, it was an old Corellian custom to stand when a lady left, and even if Wes didn't look it he was a man with manners, at times. "Take care of yourself then." The Corellian sits back down and glances about the cantina. "Well, I do enjoy a good fair fight now and then, plus, I hate bullies." The smuggler chuckled and surveyed ther room. It looked like someone was getting edgy. Wes wondered what the two newcomers were looking at, they seemed to be looking towards him, he didn't have any bounties did he? No that was highly unlikely. Unless they were with a museum or something, also unlikely. Ordering another brandy he plastered a smile across his face, always best to greet trouble with a smile... -'... two ...' Staus slips a hand into his coat once more, retrieving a small knife. From his sitting position, he shifts his weight to one side and slices it through the air towards his now-apparent target: The large green-skinned Quarren gathered with several others drinking. Throwing knives was never his first choice, but he resorted to it often. No later had the knife left his fingertips towards it's target than he had swept up his Force Pike and pulled himself into a standing position, the chair in which he was residing now turned over on the floor behind him. -"Three!" Nesin yells, as he abruptly stands up. He takes the time to carefully aim the Carbine towards Thrask before letting rip a crimson pulse from the chamber. While watching the pulse fly through the air, he can almost smell the credits that he hopes to soon own. Nesin wields his Bi-Polar Blaster Carbine. -Greven whips his body around as a knife and bolt shoots through the air. Not fully sure as to the intended target, the shista pulls both blasters from his side holster. Knowing fully that he would not be using both, Greven scans Wes over, and after a brief moment tosses the extra M44 in his direction. "If you want to make it out of here alive, I suggest using that!" he barks orders to the man, though doesn't expect much as the two had just met. "Looks like we are forced to work with one another, this once." he smirks, his eyes then falling upon the man with the Bi-Polar. Lifting his own blaster into the air, Greven carefully aims before firing off a shot. -As soon as Thrask saw the being draw his knife he was out of his chair. As soon as the knife left the man and came flying in his direction he was spinning away from Greven. As soon as he hears the crack of a blaster rifle he is rolling. As the quarren come out of his roll his blaster and sword are in his hands. He sees Grevens shot find it's mark and he follows suit. Thrask levels his blaster at the man with the Bi-Polar and pops of a few shots as he begins to move toward the two. The cantina explodes into a crazy of commotion while the 5 men begin to fight it out. It would seem, sadly, that the patrons of this establishment would not be able to drink quietly tonight. -As he suspected the two newcomers wanted trouble but it seemed after their firt attack it was not Wes they were after, still the shots came mighty close. These two didn't seem to care who they shot. Wes flung himself behind the bar for partial coverage, blasters were his thing after all, hopefully this would be over before it begn, just how the Coreliian liked it. Flipping the switch quickly to stun Wes leveled his new blaster at the chest of the fellow with the Bi-polar, that was one large gun. Squeezing off a shot aimed to shock the man into unconciousness wes took a brief moment to down a swig of a bottle of brandy nearby, that ought to warm him up! unleashing a stun bolt Wes grimaced, he was pretty sure Greven was aiming to stun... -Staus strides swiftly forward as he realizes their attack was a complete failure. 'So much for suprise,' he quips to himself. Noticing Nesin is hit at least once out of the corner of his eye, and seeing that the Quarren - their target - has moved considerably into his range, he sidesteps in between his partner and the others. Sliding an unseen switch on the grip of his Force Pike, setting it to the highest possible level, he swings at Thrask with nothing but business in his eyes. -Leaning forward in pain as he takes the hit, he is quick to compose himself again - as he's done many times before. He re-aims his Carbine towards Thrask, this time as he walks backwards towards the exit. Blaster shots fly by him as he lets loose another shot towards Thrask from his Carbine. -Greven continues to walk forward, his blaster still in the air as he does so. Making his way towards the door, the shista intends to block the two, they would not leave the bar, not alive. His aim still on the man with the bi-polar he fires off another shot. -Thrask watches as his bolt misses it's mark, but the man has since moved his attention to Greven and Wes(Or so he should have). The beings attack comes down hard and is meant to kill, or at least maim. Thrask drops his blaster and takes his sword with both hands. Swinging upward he blocks the blow, sending jolts up his harms. Thrask is a master swordsman though, and he works through the attack quickly. His sword bounces off the pike and is thrust at Staus's gut. There is a sense of heat as Thrask had inadvertantly only barely missed being hit in the arm by a blaster bolt. -His bolt sailed passed the intended target. Damn, he thought that was a good shot too. Well there was more where that came from though it was obvious his opponents had some skill with dodging. The brandy was warming up his temples now, perhaps that would help. Squeezing off another shot at the man with a bi-polar he hoped this shot met it's mark. -Staus breaks away from his fight with thrask, missing the Quarren's sword thrust by several centimeters. He slides his Force Pike into it's sheath as he moves directly towards the door. Barely taking a glance at Nesin's crumpled body on the cantina floor before continuing on. -Greven continues to move towards Nesin as the two in the middle of the room begin to fight. Diverting his attention to the man with the force pike as he begins to strap his force pike back on, the shista steps directly into the man's path, firing off several shots and continuing to back towards the doorway. This mad would not make it outside of the cantina, not without dropping the shista first. -The close call from the bi-polars bolt had thrown off Thrasks attack a bit, enough for the bounty hunter to evade effectively. Thrask was in the middle of launching another series of attacks when the man decided it was a good idea to leave. That just wasn't what was going to happen. These men had attacked him, and Thrask knew that they would try again soon. He needed to have these two out of his hair...er...tentacles. His brain began to burn. Spinning again to keep himself right along side the bounty hunter, Thrask lashes out toward the mans leg. If the attack lands the man will be suitably immobilized, he may even loose his leg below the knee. A flash of steel is all that can be seen of Thrask attack. -Damn, he had shocked an unconcious body, hardly something to brag about to the ladies. Cursing he realigned his shot and spotted the other man choosing to run, double checking his weapon was on stun he qsueezed off a shot towards the escapee. Maybe this one would have better luck, though Wes kind of doubted it. -Staus is just about to elbow Greven in the side of the head to make his most beautiful escape ever, when a gouging, horrible pain errupts from his right leg. Before he can even comprehend the nature of what just happen, his entire body feels as though it's errupting in fire for less than an instant. He collapses forward at Greven instead of his previously planned attack, which seems like all but ages ago as everything fades quickly to black. -Greven takes another quick step back as Staus' body falls forward, allowing it to smash into the floor rather than attempt to catch him. Observing the situation for a moment before beginning to act. Sliding the M44 back into its respective holster, he steps forward. "Nice save." a smirk slides acrossed his muzzle as he looks up to the quarren. Kneeling down he begins to dig through the pockets and jacket of Staus, removing his weapons as he searches. "Something about that one is familiar." Greven points to Nesin as he speaks. "We need to figure out who they are..." he grumbles and continues searching, sliding off the force pike and tossing it at Wes. "Care to hold that?" -He could feel the hard impact of his sword on the mans leg, it only last a split-second before the motion continues with easy. Blood sprays and covers Thrask a bit, he is about to hold his sword at the bounty hunters throat when the man is stunned. Maybe the stun wasn't needed, but it defiantly made things easier. Stepping back, Thrask walks to his blaster and picks it up. He sets it to stun as well and holsters it, then picks up a rag from the bar to clean his sword. Thrask ignores the comment about a 'nice save'... "Do you know these two Syvlar?" Thrask nods his thanks to Wes as well, he may not have made it out of that scrap without him. "Thank You Mr. Wes." -The tall Corellian stands up from behind the counter just as a force pike is tossed at him, he barely catches the thing in his hand and shoots Greven a disapproving look. "Well, I guess so, for a minute... Be careful I only stunned that one." Wes set the pike on the counter and hopped over taking it back up he walks over to the Quarren. "Don't mention it." Wes said with perhaps a little too much non chalance in his voice, it was obvious he actually enjoyed the thanks. "Just don't expect me to take those poor bastards in with you, I have alot of drinking left to do, and business to attend to. I'm hoping." In truth Wes had no business to attend to as much as he wanted it. In fact, business had been very slow as of late. It had been weeks since his last cargo shipment was completed, times were tough apparently. -After several moments of searching, Greven stands from Staus with empty hands. "I'm not sure." he begins, stepping over the body and moving on to Nesin, rolling the body over and beginning to search. "This one seems familiar, not sure exactly where from though. If they are in any systems then I can pick it up after running some scans on Corellia." He had not thought that CorSec would come in handy, though it just might this once. Tilting his head to look at Wes, Greven would need a competant pilot for the trip to Corellia. "Work? Wouldn't happen to be a pilot would you?" it is clear that he is joking, knowing the odds were not in his favor he looks back to the body, continuing to poke through pockets and removing weapons. -What the hell did these to have in mind for Thrask? Who were they? Why did they attack him unprovoked. "We can take them to my ship, then into Griffon Space. I don't want them coming back for some half-baked attempt to capture me for my bounty." Thrask knew that Greven was also considering Thrask bounty, it was an Imperial bounty after all. "Unless you have better idea as to how to deal with them?" Thrask didn't want them dead, just out of the way for a while. He figured they had learned, and will continue to learn, and valuable lesson. "This one needs medical attention." He motions to Staus. -Wes watchea on as the bounty hunter and the quarren searched the unconcious forms. "Yeah I'm a pilot..." Damn, of course Thrask had a ship, that meant less revenue for me. "Well, I'd be happy to ship the prisoners to Corellia for you Greven. You'd have to come along of course. If there is a legitimate bounty on one of them you shouldn't have much of a problem." Wes was hoping Greven would decide to go with the smuggler on this one. He could really use the scratch. "I've got access to a ship nearby, we could have them on Corellia in lock up tonight if that's your aim." It was true, Wes had good resources out here on Tatooine. It was unlikely his employer would mind him taking this freelance job if it was offered. -Greven seems to pay little attention to Thrask as he acts as though he might have a say in the matter. Standing from the body the shista takes a step towards Wes. "Very good. My ship is known in the system and we will have no problems taking it, though I appreciate the offer." he chuckles and then looks back to Thrask. "Though it was nice for you to help, Thrask, I will be escourting the bodies." his paw falls to the butt of his gun. He had a gut feeling that the two would fetch him some credits, at some point, and he wasn't going to lose them to the squid. "That is just how it will be." -Thrask nods to Wes...then it all starts again. Greven and Thrasks Throat, Thrask at Grevens throat. Would it ever be different between them? "You think I want money?" Thrask sees what the beings true goals are. Looking between the shist and Wes, Thrask grins. "You obviously don't know me as well as you think. I am not a bounty hunting scum like these beings here..." Thrask points to each man in turn then points to Greven... "Or like you Syvlar." Thrask nods again to Wes in thanks, then looks back to Greven. "Do what ever you want with them. I want no part in it." Thrask begins to leave the cantina, walking past Greven as he does so. -Wes was convinced that Thrask was going to step in at Greven's words and the two would be fighting. To his surprise the Quarren showed an immense amount of restraint and not only didn't try to stop the Shist, but outright told him he didn't care what he did. that was remarkably respectable. Wes didn't want to have to choose sides, now he wouldn't have to. "I know a few quick spacelanes to get us there in a hurry, hope your ship is fast Greven." Wes handed the Force Pike back to the Shist and chuckled. "Well, it was a pleasure Thrask, look me up next time you're in the system." He admired the Quarren's attitude in the matter, but credits were credits and he needed them. "Let's get these two sad sacks aboard shall we." -"Very well Thrask." Greven continues to smirk mockingly at the General. Not turning quick enough as Wes tosses the pike, it bounces off the shista and falls to the floor. Grumbling to himself he reaches for the body of Staus, picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder. "You got that one, or do I need to grab him as well?" the comment is meant for Wes, though he doesn't look to him, instead carefully reaching to the ground and grabbing the polearm.